Witches Brew
by SimpleandSlow
Summary: 6 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione takes an assignment overseas where she works with the Winchesters to catch left over Death Eaters. What she finds is a bit more diabolical. Hermione/Dean


**Okay, so a little backstory. Basically this story is happening somewhere in 2003, so Dean has not yet went to get Sam. This is from before the Series started. As for the HP side, EWE six years after the battle. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's not that far Harry."

Hermione Granger watched as her best friend stared at her, dumbfounded. You would think he had a little more to say than "Huh". It only took him a second to realize just how ridiculous he looked, because he snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. Hermione braced herself for his rage and disappointment, but was surprised when he pulled her into a hug. For a moment, she stood still, unsure of how to react. Then she wrapped her arms around his middle and smiled into his shoulder. This hug represented everything that was right in their relationship. Even though everything in Harry's being was telling her to make her stay, he trusted her judgment. Hermione was the brightest witch of the age. She wasn't making this decision lightly.

When Harry pulled back, he had to wipe the tears from his friends face. "You'll be just across the pond." He sighed and stepped back, realizing just how much they had changed from the horcrux hunting and immature antics of Hogwarts. They were adults now, and sometimes they had to make adult changes. "You have to promise to call."

Hermione nodded and picked up her bag, "I will. I'll send a patronus when I get settled. The portkey shouldn't take too long, and I don't start work until Monday, so I have the weekend to get settled. I'm very excited-" Before she could finish she was pulled into another hug. Hermione laughed as they embraced and shook her head, "It's not as though we'll never see each other. Port keys are easy to set up. I'll be back often."

Harry pulled back again and laughed, "Ginny would kill you if you missed the birth of James. When she finds out that you left without so much as a goodbye her way, she very well might kill you anyway."

"Or send a bat-bogey hex my direction," Hermione agreed, taking out her wand and shrinking all her luggage. "I'll be here Harry, don't worry. "

Harry was going to worry anyway, so she didn't dwell on the concern in his eyes or the way he pulled her into another hug. "Harry," she stopped and looked down, raising her eyebrows at his hand attached to hers, "You have to let me go."

Harry shook his head, "Promise to visit often. I know you are a grown woman, but I have to know you are safe."

Hermione nodded, sighing as he released her hand, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm happy."

"Just when we think everything is okay, the world turns everything upside down. Just be careful, okay?"

Hermione nodded and walked away, tears falling from her eyes once again. Uprooting her life and moving to America was the right thing to do, she felt it. With nearly everyone from Hogwarts turning into Aurors, there was no room for action. After six years, the death eaters in Britain were all rounded up. The rest had flown to various countries, looking for refuge. Hermione had agreed to take the American assignment after her long-term boyfriend, Ron, broke off their engagement. He claimed he wasn't ready, but Hermione knew better. He was ready, he just didn't want to spend the rest of his life tied to her. A few months down the road, Hermione was ready to leave the country and Ron was engaged to Lavender Brown. She had long since gotten over that fact, but it still stung every once in a while. It hurt that the one person she felt to say goodbye to was Harry. Sure, she could say goodbye to Ginny and the whole Weasley clan, but it would be too hard. It was up to Harry to tell everyone goodbye for her.

As she made her way to the portkey room, Hermione started having second thoughts. They weren't enough to stop her, but they were enough to slow her. Since Voldemort's downfall, the wizarding world had been quiet, which made her nervous. Even though the Death Eaters had moved on, they were laying low. What if she found they had some ace up their sleeve, and Harry became caught up in a new fight? Would she be able to get back to him? What about Ginny, she's already lost so much, she deserved to be happy.

Didn't Hermione deserve happiness too? It was hard, being stuck behind a desk. She thought being a member of the Auror Investigations Squad would be exciting, but research was not everything. She missed the action.

"Are you ready miss?" The official asked her. Hermione started, taking a small breath to collect her thoughts, then reached out and touched the old tea kettle. "Port-key will begin in 5," Hermione looked around and was surprised only one other person was taking the portkey. "4," Hermione nodded in Neville's direction and he smiled back. "3," Neville seemed nervous, but of course he was always nervous. Even killing off Nagini couldn't change that. "2," This was it.

"1".

The familiar pull of her naval was comforting, but only at first. After only traveling short distances for so long, a trip across an ocean was taking a lot longer than expected. "We're here," Neville said, pointing towards the giant city towering over them. A sign to her left read Welcome to New York City. This was it, she had done it.

"How long are you staying in the city," Neville asked her, walking by her side towards the Ministry building straight ahead.

"Only a few minutes, I am aparating directly to South Dakota to speak with a liaison for the consulate."

Neville nodded and held the door open, a large smile on his face, "I'm meeting Felicia's family today. Since you won't be here long," he reached out his hand and stopped her, "I can show you without spoiling it for anyone." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small velvet box, and Hermione had to gasp.

"You're asking her to marry you? Felicia will be so happy." The sadness that fell surprised Hermione. She was supposed to be happy for her friends, not upset that she wasn't engaged also. Neville seemed to notice her change in demeanor. His smile faded and he opened the box, "You don't think she'll like it."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "I'm sorry Neville, I'm just tired. She is going to love it. I'm so happy for you." Pulling her friend into a hug, she was relieved to see the smile return to his face. "Thanks 'mione, that means a lot."

An awkward silence followed where Hermione nodded and mumbled something along the lines of "I have to go." Glancing down at her watch, she sighed and realized that if she didn't hurry, she would be late. Walking into the map room, she quickly found an official for the Central Northern America and smiled up at him. "Hermione Granger," she stated, her accent sticking out like a sore thumb. The man nodded and pulled out a map of Sioux Falls, indication a point that would get her right inside her destination. A feeling of anxiety bubble in her stomach as she pulled out her wand, the briefing she attended earlier that morning flooding her mind.

"_As a British Liaison, you have been given permission and jurisdiction over any case and location that has to do with Death Eaters. Because of your expertise in the situation, the American government has agreed to step down. I do ask that you respect their authority and try not to get into trouble." Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt looked down at her with nothing but fatherly adoration. "I'm trusting you Hermione. You're the best, although there are a few things I feel I should let you know."_

_ Hermione, after months of research, figured she knew exactly what he was going to say. "Your contact, he is quite colorful. Overseas, they have a different breed of problems than even we know."_

_ "I understand sir. I've looked over all the case files. Magical Breeds are more aggressive in America, I'll be careful."_

_ Kingsley nodded, but he wasn't finished. "There is something else you should know." Hermione motioned for him to continue, but he didn't seem happy. "Magic born witches are not the only type of witch-"_

_ Hermione cut him off, "I am aware. Although they've been wiped out in most of Britain society, demonically possessed witches do still exist."_

_ Kingsley held up his hand, clearly not needed a history lesson. Hermione smiled and sat patiently, waiting for him to continue. "Your contact, he is what many refer to as a Hunter. They are much like Aurors in that they track down and kill evils, but they are a bit barbaric. Most are Muggle, although a small amount of Wizards have taken up the cause. You must be aware of the dangers of dealing with these people."_

_ "I'm not sure I understand."_

_ Kingsley's face became grim, "They kill witches on sight."_

When her feet his solid ground, Hermione had her wand at the ready. She waited a moment, listening for sounds of an attack, but found herself alone. That was a relief. Slipping her wand into the arm holster she kept attached to her forearm, she slipped off her robes and headed further into the salvage yard. The tattered sign read _Singer Auto Salvage. _If the sign was any indication of the owner, this might not be a nice encounter. As she passed piles of broken down cars and parts, Hermione felt the urge to wave her wand and organize the disaster.

"Who're you?" A gruff voice asked, and Hermione turned to find herself face to face with a shotgun. She gasped and backed up, her hands flying into the air. "I'm looking for Bobby Singer." The shotgun didn't waver as its owner backed away. "You're looking at 'em. Why exactly is a brit walking up my drive and asking for me."

Hermione started to lower her hands, reaching for her I.D. "My name is Hermione Granger," she said, hesitating when Bobby stepped closer, "I'm reaching for my I.D. I work for the Ministry of Magic and I was told you could help me." Her fingers enclosed the small wallat on her belt and she tossed it to the ground in front of him. As he reached down to pick it up, Hermione slowly pressed the release on her palm and was relieved to have her wand in her hand. At the sound of the catch, Bobby started and pressed the barrel of the gun against her chest, "Don't test me."

Hermione could honestly say this was the scariest moment of her life. At least during the Battle of Hogwarts she was able to cast spells. Any movement on her part and she would have a buck shot in her chest. As Bobby flipped open the card, she felt the gun relax. Her contact held out her I.D. and started toward the house, "Well come on, then." She cautiously followed, but was relieved that the initial meeting was over.

She didn't know what she expected, but a house that was on its last leg was not it. As she made her way slowly up the steps, she braced herself for the entire thing to fall on top of her, but the house held up. "Through here," she heard the voice say, and she followed. Cooperation was important in a case like this. She just needed to put him at ease. "Nice place," she said, surprised by the runes that were etched in Bobby's ceiling. He led her through the pentagram and into his kitchen, glancing over his shoulder as she passed under it. "That's good to know," he muttered, and Hermione stopped. She turned and looked up, quickly translating the runes. "Why do you-"

"Not time for questions," he interrupted as a shot glass full of what looked like water was placed in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and stepped up to the table. "What if that's poison." The ends of his mouth quirked and Hermione reached out and took the shot. Thankfully, it was just water.

"If I had wanted to kill you, I could have just shot you," Bobby mused, pulling out a silver knife and holding out his hand, "Palm."

Hermione slowly extended her hand and yelped as he sliced her wrist. He watched for a moment before slipping a dishtowel in her hand and backing away. "So, you're normal. What brings you to my side of the pond?"

Hermione squeezed her hand into the towel, deciding that healing it magically would be a mistake. "I'm here to speak with you about a number of killings that have been happening around your area."

Bobby nodded, not at all surprised. "I don't have much, just a few pages of notes and a rock."

Hermione furrowed her brow as he led her back into his sitting room. He pointed to a few pages and Hermione picked them up. She was surprised to find them in latin. "You can read this?" she asked, attempting to roughly translate. Turns out there was no need, "Looks like witches, but I haven't had any demonic troubles in this area for a while. They usually steer clear of a hunters territory."

"Too easy to be caught," Hermione nodded, reaching out for the box that she assumed held the rock. Bobby handed it over, "Wouldn't touch it though. Got some kind of hoo-doo on it."

"Hoo-doo?" Hermione asked, unfamiliar with the term. She looked up when Bobby did some strange movements with his hands. "You know," he whispered, "Hoo-doo."

Hermione smiled and pressed the release on her wand, "How much do you know about me?"

Bobby backed away, his eye on the piece of wood. "A couple of those things had sticks just like that." Hermione nodded and set the box down, "That's because they are wizards. Have you been briefed on our existence?"

Bobby nodded and sat down, "Hard not to be nervous, though."

Hermione nodded, understanding his concern. "You mind if I open this?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nope."

Pulling back the top, Hermione gasped as she stared at the stone Bobby had retrieved. It looked to be about the size of her palm, and it was bright red. As she stared into its depths, memories began flooding back to her. Years ago, from when she was eleven years old. She could still hear the echo of wings and the taste of the potion. The Philosopher's Stone, how could it still exist. Nicolas Flamel had long since passed away. This was destroyed. It didn't make sense. Before she did anything else, she walked towards the front door.

"Don't be making off with my stuff." She could hear Bobby running after her, but that didn't stop her. She held out her wand as she opened the door and was about to send a patronus when a car door stopped her. Slipping her wand quickly back in the holster, she looked down at the black Chevy Impala parked in front of Bobby's house. The stone was pulled from her hand as she stared down at the man who was exiting the car. He was tall, but not as tall as Ronald. He looked to be about her age. He shut the door and began making his way up the porch. "Hi," he said, his eyes roaming up and down her body, "Who are you?"

Hermione felt her breath catch as she backed away, "My name is Hermione Granger, I'm here visiting Bobby." She glanced down at the box in Bobby's hands and panicked. Hermione couldn't have some random muggle ruining her chances at catching the Death Eaters. Before she could say anything, Bobby spoke up, "He knows. In fact, he'll be helping you."

The man looked over at Bobby, surprise etched on his face. "I don't need a partner, let alone some random girl following me. It's too dangerous."

Hermione had to laugh at that. What did he know about dangerous, he fought ghosts for a living. "Excuse me, but if anyone should be worried, it should be me for you. You have no idea what you've stumbled upon."

The man chuckled, "Trust me sweetheart, I can handle it."

Hermione's temper flared and the man became a lot less attractive, "Do not call me sweetheart." Brushing past him, she made her way towards the gate. Along the way the way, she kicked the tire of his car. Behind her, she heard him yell out "Hey!" but was silenced by Bobby. "Leave her be, Dean. She could kick your butt from here to Ponca City and back."

When she was out of earshot, she used her wand to produce a patronus, sending a message to Harry and Kingsley about the stone. If it was real, then they could have more problems on their hands than a few Death Eaters.

When she made her way back to the house, she could hear the argument from the door, "I'm not working with one of them. Bobby, how could you. We live to kill her kind."

A smile reached her face as Bobby retorted, "No, we don't. She's good, one of the best. Shacklebolt sent her to us and he has assured me that she's the best."

"I never did trust Shacklebolt," both men turned as Hermione entered the sitting room. Neither said anything, so that left her to break the silence. "I think we've got bigger problems."


End file.
